Valentine's date in a Library
by smylealong2k
Summary: Former lovers Yi Jeong and Ga Eul spend Valentine's day locked in a library.


"What plans for Valentine's day Ga Eul?" Jan Di asked. The girls were having a sleepover at Jae Kyung's house.

Ga Eul shrugged, "Nothing much, I plan to cook myself a fabulous dinner and do a rom-com movie marathon."

"Aw, no date?" Jae Kyung whined.

"Unlike you all, I'm single and happily so," Ga Eul replied with a shrug.

Chun Hei raised an eyebrow, "I used to say that before I met Ji Hoo."

"See that's the thing," Ga Eul said as she examined the shade of nailpolish, "Think this shade suits me?" When Jae Kyung nodded, she continued, "I'm all for dating but it has to be the right guy. I don't want to waste my time with the wrong ones."

"What about Yi Jeong?" Jae Kung asked applying a fresh coat on her feet.

Ga Eul grimaced, "What about him?"

"Don't you like him?" the Ha heiress probed.

"Please!" Ga Eul waved her hand, "You're talking ancient history. Yes we did go out for a while but that was before I knew what a jackass he is."

"Besides," Jan Di added, "Have you seen the two of them together? They can't be within ten feet of each other without wanting to gouge the other's eye out! A date between those two would be nothing short of a nuclear warfare."

"My point exactly," Jae Kyung said, "I think there is still romance lurking deep within."

Jan Di and Chun Hei laughed as Ga Eul said, "If there is, it is so deep down that you'd have to excavate it using archeological techniques."

"And you'll discover dinosaur bones before you find their romance," Chun Hei added.

"Hey I think we should look for the romance between these two," Jan Di said suddenly sobering up.

"Eh?" was all Ga Eul could say.

"Who knows, we might find the missing link between Neanderthals and Humans before we find that?" Jan Di finished, her eyes gleaming mischievously.

Ga Eul and Chun Hei collapsed into peals of laughter while Jae Kyung huffed. "Laugh all you want girls. And deny all you want Ga Eul, but I still stand by what I said. I seriously think you guys have something going on."

"You're delusional," Ga Eul scoffed.

Yi Jeong was at the pool table with Woo Bin, losing thoroughly.

"Yo my bro," Woo Bin asked curiously, "What's wrong? You give me a tougher fight than this. The way you're playing, even Jun Pyo can beat you."

"Yah!" Jun Pyo screamed at the veiled insult which his friends ignored.

"I'm just distracted," Yi Jung answered lowering his cue stick.

"With what?"

"Valentine's day is round the corner," Y Jeong muttered, "And I …"

"Still haven't asked Ga Eul out?" Ji Hoo finished his sentence.

"What?" Yi Jung spun to face him, "You go back to whatever world it is that you inhabit and stop spouting nonsense. I'm merely trying to think of a strategy to avoid getting inundated with gifts."

"Like I said," Ji Hoo continued nonchalantly, "Ask Ga Eul out. All your problems would be solved."

"Shut up Ji Hoo," Yi Jeong snapped, settling on an armchair, "Like the first time round wasn't disastrous enough, I should go and do it over again?"

"Besides," Jun Pyo added, "Yi Jeong doesn't date the same girl twice."

"Exactly, thank you!" Yi Jeong agreed.

"But you like her," Woo Bin continued causally.

Yi Jeong scowled, "No I don't!"

"Yes you do!" Woo Bin persisted.

"No I don't!"

"Do too!" Woo Bin's voice had become sing song.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Fine yes!" Yi Jeong snapped, "Happy?"

Jun Pyo blinked in confusion as Woo Bin and Ji Hoo high-fived.

"Hang on," Jun Pyo said, "What just happened?"

"Yi Jeong just confessed to what we've known all the while," Woo Bin explained, "He likes Chu Ga Eul."

"But… But they can't even stay in the same room without trying to tear each other's hair out," Jun Pyo protested.

"Yes, but he likes her. Has liked for a while now," Woo Bin explained, "It's just that he hides it."

While Jun Pyo struggled to process the information Ji Hoo turned to Yi Jeong, "Just go ask her."

"And end up looking like half a panda? No thank you!" Yi Jeong said, "Moreover, she can't stand me."

"Wonder why," Woo Bin's voice was laced with sarcasm.

Yi Jeong grinned in response.

Valentine's Day dawned as a cold, wet day. Yi Jeong knew that his hoard of fan girls would look for him everywhere and since he had no interest in being drowned with gifts from random girls, so he had come up with a plan to hide himself. Therefore he reached Shinwha really early and hid himself in the library. Armed with his ipod and an engaging book he went to the back and sat down behind a shelf, effectively concealing himself away from prying eyes.

He had it all planned – spend the whole day hidden away from people's sight and catch up on his reading. He would have gone to his studio but off late this one very determined girl kept showing up there at all odd times and Yi Jung was in no mood to humor stalkers.

Thanks to his ingenious plan, Yi Jung had a quiet day. Sitting peacefully in the corner of the library, he spent the time fruitfully. A particular ceramic piece that he had spotted on a book had caught his attention and he had quickly managed to get hold of a notepad and a pen and had begun to draw out the rudimentary outline of the piece that he would make inspired from it.

Completely absorbed in his work, Yi Jeong lost track of time. A loud feminine scream distracted him and he looked up annoyed. The first thing that struck him was that it was absolutely dark outside. Shinwha's library was situated at the seventh floor of the building and overlooked the Seoul skyline and Yi Jeong took a moment to appreciate the glittering city beneath him. He was still engrossed in the breathtaking view when a very familiar voice interrupted his musings.

"No! No, no, no! This can't be!"

He walked out of his hiding place to find himself in an almost empty library, "What can't be?"

Instantly Ga Eul spun around to face him, her eyes widened in panic, "You're here?"

He shrugged, "Apparently. What's got your feathers all ruffled?"

Her eyes still as wide as saucers, she frantically gesticulated at the door, "This won't open!"

He tsked and walked over to the door, "I didn't know you were so fragile that you can't even open a door!"

Irritation overtook panic as Ga Eul's eyes narrowed, "For your information, I can't open it because it's locked."

He didn't appear to have heard her because he was tugging at the door, "It seems to be locked."

"That's what I said genius!" Ga Eul snapped.

"Call someone," he ordered her casually, walking over to the water fountain.

Ga Eul wanted to slam something in frustration, "Do you think the thought hasn't occurred to me already Mr. Smartass? My phone is in my bag."

"And where is your bag?" Yi Jeong asked, the seriousness of the situation slowly dawning on him.

"Outside, in the lockers. We're not allowed to bring bags in the library, remember?"

"Shit!" He cursed and felt around in his pockets, "My phone isn't with me either."

Ga Eul threw up her arms in frustration, "Great! I'm locked in a library, with no food, no phone and only you for company! I bet I could think of at least a million better ways of spending my Valentine's Day evening."

"Yeah? And what would that be?" he asked sarcastically, "Cooking yourself an elaborate meal and watch a chick-flick movie marathon?"

Ga Eul's gasped as she realized that he had phrased it almost word for word of what she had said to her friends. Mistaking her silence, he asked, "What? Am I right or do you have a date stowed away somewhere?"

Ga Eul shook her head as if to focus, "What I do with my evenings is none of your business!" she snapped, "And even if I did spend it watching a movie marathon, it'd be better than spending it with you!"

Yi Jeong sighed, "In case you didn't notice, I'm not exactly jumping for joy here either. I know you can't stand me."

"Is that a wonder?" she asked, settling on a chair, "You did send that male stripper to my birthday party!"

To her annoyance, Yi Jeong grinned, "What? Are you telling me you didn't enjoy the show? He's the best in the business and cost me a fair bit."

Ga Eul rolled her eyes, "Well he was nice to look at, I admit, but that's beside the point! The point was that it was an all-girls party, with some of my cousins in it as well. You have no idea how embarrassed I was!"

Yi Jeong put his legs on the table in a show of nonchalance as he said, "Well in my defense, you did spoil my date with that supermodel."

Ga Eul scoffed, "Supermodel? She looked like a scarecrow!"

Yi Jeong raised an eyebrow, "Do I detect jealousy?"

Ga Eul gave a fake laugh, "Jealous? Exactly what am I supposed to be jealous of? Her anorexic figure, her faux beauty or her almost non-existent IQ?"

"Then why did you spoil the date?" he asked.

She shrugged, "Revenge. You spoiled my date with Gu Su Pyo, I had to get even, right?"

Yi Jeong faked a choking cough, "Gu Su Pyo! Man, that guy was something else! I'm so sorry I ruined that date," he said not sounding sorry in the least.

"At least have the decency to sound sincere," Ga Eul snapped.

"Oh sorry," he said, "Let's do the conversation over. I promise I'll try to be sound sincere this time around."

"You're an ass you know that?"

Yi Jeong bowed his head, "Yes I do."

"And obnoxious to boot!" Ga Eul added.

"Umm hmm!" Yi Jeong agreed.

"And annoying," Ga Eul said through gritted teeth.

"Oh stop! I'll start blushing," he stated in a dry monotone.

Ga Eul looked skywards in exasperation. Deciding that a change of topic was in order, she looked at him and asked, "So what do we do now?"

"Sit here and wait till someone opens the doors I guess," he answered calmly.

"How can you be so calm about this?" she queried incredulously, "We may have to stay here for the entire night, you know?"

"Yes I realize," he replied, calmly studying his fingernails, "What do you want me to do about it? Scream and shout?"

"No, but you could at least show some concern."

"Oh I'm mighty concerned," he said, sounding more bored than concerned, "I'm concerned that I'm going to die of boredom before the doors are actually opened."

Although they had done nothing but barter insults ever since their brief affair ended, but for some reason, his words stung. It was curious that he still had some degree of power over her, "Don't worry," she said with extra sweetness, "I will try to keep myself out of your hair."

"Much obliged," he deadpanned.

Each of them got a book out and started to read, happy to ignore the other. However, every now and then, Ga Eul found her eyes darting over to him. Soon after high school, they had been involved in a whirlwind romance. They met through mutual friends and the attraction had been spontaneous and mutual. They had so much electricity that Jae Kyung would say that the two could provide an alternate source of energy for Seoul.

Yi Jeong had asked her out and she had agreed. What followed was a highly publicized and a torrid romance that had rocked Ga Eul's till then peaceful world. So Yi Jeong was like the force of nature and Ga Eul had discovered the hard way that being with him was like being on a rudderless boat stuck in a sea storm. It had been too much for her to handle and within a matter of three months, the two had parted ways.

However, things started to go down south soon after. Almost immediately after their break up, Yi Jeong went about his playboy ways, as if the past three months hadn't even happened. Ga Eul, who had still been reeling from the effects of the affair and the subsequent break up had lashed out and had called him some pretty unflattering names.

That had gotten him angry and a very nasty fight followed. Since then the two had been at each other's throats. It had been four years since their break-up and they continued to bicker. As Woo Bin had once said, theirs was like an old family feud. No one really remembers the cause of the fight anymore, but neither is willing to back down because now it's a matter of their egos.

Since the two shared the same friend circle, they couldn't really avoid each other but over the years they had perfected the art of completely ignoring each other – after they've had their customary fight that is. Sometimes Ga Eul had caught herself wishing that she could stop fighting with him. She wanted to get back to being friends with him, or at the very least, reach to a point in their relationship in which they didn't bicker constantly. Deep in her heart, she knew that she still harbored feelings for him in her heart but she had long since acknowledged that he wasn't going to reciprocate anything that she felt for him. To him, she was nothing more than a girl who had caught his fancy once and was now unfortunately in the same friend circle as him.

Ga Eul didn't even realize she was staring at him till Yi Jeong closed the book, put it on the table and pointedly looked at her, "You have something to say?"

Flustered she blinked a couple of times, "What?"

"You've been staring at me, so I thought you have something to say."

She scowled, "To you? Not in this life."

Yi Jeong grinned, "Am I lucky or what?"

Ga Eul huffed and burrowed her face into the book. Yi Jeong took the time to study her. Her features were still as delicate as they were back then. She looked just as delectable as he remembered and her tongue was just as sharp as it always had been. When he had been with her, he had never realized just how much he cared for her; it was only after they had broken up did he realize the true extent of his feelings. His first reaction had been denial, followed immediately by a mind numbing terror. Angry, terrified and completely refusing to believe that the mighty Casanova had been humbled, he had gone on to reestablish his identity as a playboy.

Ga Eul had reacted very severely. Yi Jeong, who had already been angry at her for evoking unprecedented feelings within him, had responded in kind. That had set the tone for their relationship. But off late, he had been wishing to end the non-stop bickering but he had no idea how to go about it. This evening had provided him with the perfect opportunity. But now that she was sitting a few feet away from him, Yi Jeong couldn't figure out what to tell her.

"I'm hungry," Ga Eul said, cutting his musings.

"What? You mean chewing my brains out wasn't enough to fill your stomach?"

She grimaced, "It would've been, if the said thing existed."

Yi Jeong smiled slightly and asked the one thing he had always wanted to ask her, "Why do you hate me so much Ga Eul?"

She looked momentarily taken aback but then smiled, "I don't hate you. Not really."

He was genuinely surprised by the answer, "Really? But you've been fighting with me for years now."

Ga Eul shrugged, "Force of habit maybe. Honestly, I don't know why I fight with you."

He extended a hand towards her and said, "Truce?"

She looked a little unsure for a moment before accepting his hand, "Truce."

The handshake lasted for a few moments longer than it technically should have. Both of them pulled their hands back, an awkward silence hanging between them.

"So," Yi Jeong said clearing his throat uncomfortably, "You're hungry, huh?"

"Yeah," Ga Eul nodded glad for the change of topic.

"Let's see if we can find something in the dispenser there," he said hooking a thumb behind him.

They walked over to the dispenser and looked at the paltry choices available to them. Yi Jung scrunched his nose, an action that didn't go unnoticed by Ga Eul.

"Don't be a princess," she chided, "Beggars can't be choosers."

Yi Jung made an elaborate show of getting a bag of potato chips, two cans of coke and a bag of jerky, causing Ga Eul to roll her eyes in exasperation.

"What?" he asked handing her the cans.

"You're being …," she waved her hand as she attempted to find the correct word to describe what he was doing, "you!" she said finally.

Yi Jung raised an eyebrow, "And that is strange because…"

Ga Eul shook her head and looked heaven wards. No one had the power to annoy her as much as Yi Jung did. She walked over to a table and placed the cans on it as Yi Jung dropped on a chair with a heavy sigh.

"Seriously though," Yi Jung asked munching on a jerky, "What the heck were you doing with Gu Su Pyo? I always thought your taste was impeccable."

"By 'impeccable' if you mean you then sadly you're mistaken," she replied flatly.

Yi Jung actually stopped chewing the jerky and stared at her incredulously, "Girl, this is a prize catch," he said gesturing at himself, "You simply cannot deny the fact that I'm heaps better than that Su Pyo dude."

"Your ego knows no bounds, does it?" Ga Eul asked him reaching for a chip.

"You didn't answer the question, what were you doing with him?"

She sighed, "I was dating him. Surely you've heard of dates, you know where a girl and a guy go out socially, mostly because they're interested in each other?"

"Really? You don't say?" Yi Jung said dryly, "What I meant to ask is why were you dating him?"

"What does it matter?" Ga Eul asked.

"It doesn't" Yi Jung said after a brief pause, "You're free to date whoever you want to."

"Then why the Spanish Inquisition?"

"Curiosity and boredom is a deadly combination Ga Eul," Yi Jung said grinning, "I've been curious for a while as to what you saw in him. And now I'm stuck here with nothing to do, I need some entertainment Ga Eul."

Ga Eul bristled, "My love life is not meant for your cheap thrills So Yi Jung!"

Yi Jung clicked, "Oh geez! You've a penchant for overreaction! I'm not using your love life for some sick pleasure of mine. Do you really think that low of me? I was merely asking you as a friend, but if you don't want to answer, it's fine, but don't turn me into a disgusting pervert."

Ga Eul was taken aback, realizing that she had really crossed a line. She bowed her head slowly and bit her lip. He had been merely trying to make a conversation and she had done exactly what she had always done; thought the worst of him and snapped. She hadn't even paused to think and had gone ahead and blown holes in the truce they had just declared. Didn't she want to end the constant bickering? "I'm sorry Yi Jung," she said in a low voice, "I couldn't stop myself from snapping at you."

Yi Jung waved off her apology, "It's a force of habit Ga Eul. We've said and done some pretty nasty things to each other over the years. If we start apologizing for each of them, we might end up writing ten-thousand words long essay addressed to each other."

Ga Eul stared at him in admiration at how easily he had shrugged off her insolence, "You've grown up."

Yi Jung looked startled at the statement, "Huh? Where did that come from?"

Ga Eul smiled slowly, as if remembering something, "When we were dating, you were kind of immature."

"Speak for yourself," Yi Jung said grinning, "I've always been very mature."

Ga Eul feigned surprise, "Really? I must've been dating a clone of your then."

Yi Jung threw back his head and laughed, "You're still the funny one I remember."

The two slipped into comfortable silence for a while. Perhaps it was the calm friendly atmosphere, or the tone of the conversation. Later Ga Eul would never be able to ascertain what had loosened her tongue and had made her ask a question that she had asked herself only in the darkest of nights.

"Why did we break-up, Yi Jung?" As soon as she had uttered the words, she had wanted to clap a hand on her mouth.

Yi Jung's eyes had widened. An odd expression flitted through his face momentarily before it became blank. "Do you want me to lie or tell you the truth?"

That wasn't an answer she had been expecting, "The truth I guess?"

He fingered his lower lip organizing his thoughts, "The truth is that I don't know. I've asked that question to myself a few times and have never really come up with a satisfactory answer. All I know is you wanted to go and I let you. I don't really know why you wanted to leave nor do I know why I didn't try to stop you, even though I wanted to."

Ga Eul's head snapped up, "You wanted to stop me?"

Apparently Yi Jung had said more than he intended to because he cursed softly under his breath. But he answered her nevertheless, "Yes I did. I didn't want you to leave me but I guess I was angry with you and letting you go was a churlish, petulant reaction."

Ga Eul sat dumbfounded. Of all the things she had expected as an answer, this had not been one of them.

"Can I ask something?" he queried softly.

She nodded, knowing what he was going to ask.

"Why did you leave?"

Ga Eul bit her lip, unsure of what to say, "I was not prepared."

Yi Jung frowned, "Prepared for what?"

"For everything," she answered, "I was plunged headlong into a world I wasn't ready for. Being with you, I was suddenly in the limelight. I became the target of malice from your fan club. I became the center of attraction for the media and it was all too much for me. I guess I got scared and wanted to run away."

"So it wasn't because of something I did?" he clarified.

She shook her head, "No. It wasn't you. I was just… terrified?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?" he said with a chuckle.

"Both I guess," she replied with a smile.

The silence that followed was a little awkward. Ga Eul munched on a few chips as she pondered on what Yi Jung had told her. Had he really not wanted to let her go? What was he trying to tell her? More importantly, why was he telling her now, four years later? Over the four years, all they had done was fight with each other. Sometimes she had wondered why they fought the way did, but the answer had always eluded her. But now, with Yi Jung's words, she wondered if the fights had been a result of the unresolved feelings between them.

"I don't know," Yi Jung said suddenly.

Ga Eul looked at him quizzically, "What?"

"You're wondering why did I tell you all this now, the answer is, I don't know."

Ga Eul noticed that he wasn't looking at her. "How did you know what I was wondering?"

He looked at her as if she had lost her mind, "You just asked me that," and then he grinned in understanding, "Oh! You didn't mean to, did you?"

Ga Eul flushed, embarrassed, "I said that out loud, right?"

He nodded, chuckling heartily. "I'd forgotten how amusing you are."

Ga Eul scowled, "You always did enjoy my klutzy moments."

"What's there not to enjoy? You're hilarious in those times," Yi Jung said deftly catching the book Ga Eul flung at him.

Suddenly the library was plunged into darkness and Ga Eul let out a surprised yelp. "What just happened?"

"The lights went off," Yi Jung deadpanned.

"Yes I know that genius," Ga Eul snapped, "What I meant is did the power go off or were the lights switched off?"

"I'm guessing the later," he replied, "Its past the closing time after all."

Ga Eul sighed, "So now we just sit here in dark? That sucks."

"What other option do we have Ga Eul?" Yi Jung asked, "There are very few things you can do here in the dark. Want me to enumerate them in descending order of entertainment?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"We can start with the obvious," his voice sounded mischievous, "A lot of people do this in darkness and it requires a participation of both of us and is a little strenuous."

Ga Eul's eyes narrowed, "I'm not doing anything with you."

"I was suggesting a word game," Yi Jung replied, his voiced laced with laughter, "What were you thinking?"

Ga Eul refused to rise to the bait. Now that her eyes were getting adjusted to the darkness, she could see that some light was trickling in through the floor to ceiling glass windows. She walked over to the windows that presented the glittering vista of Seoul at night. She stood there, looking down at the splendid view present to her.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Yi Jung's voice sounded so close that Ga Eul had to suppress a surprised squeak. After their break-up, they had never been this close and Ga Eul felt a thrill travel through her body. She didn't move and didn't want him to move either.

Ga Eul and Yi Jung stood motionless, supposedly looking at Seoul's lights, but actually each was drinking in the other's presence. Standing behind her, Yi Jung could see the delicate curve of her neck, the gentle bend of her shoulders, her silky hair and the soft swell of her breasts. However what caught his attention was the small, almost indiscernible mole on her ear lobe. Yi Jung just needed to lift his hand and he would be able to touch it. Very slowly, as if in a trance, he raised his hand and touched her ear. He heard a sharp intake of breath from her, but otherwise she didn't object one way or other.

Emboldened, he gently trailed his finger down the ear and to her neck. He could feel a shiver run down her spine, but she still didn't stop him. He lifted his other hand and very slowly snaked it around her waist, pulling her closer. With a sigh, she complied, laying her head on his chest. He ran his fingers along her arm, feeling her skin break into gooseflesh, before intertwining his fingers with hers.

"Ga Eul," he whispered slowly.

Ga Eul's mind was filled with an indistinguishable buzz, as she surrendered to Yi Jung. She felt his hot breath on her ear and she shuddered. So long, she had waited for this one moment for so long. And now that she was in his arms, she didn't want it to end. Gently he pecked her temple then slowly moved to her cheek, trailing her with kisses.

"Yi Jung," she called out shakily.

It was as if she had broken some dam within him, calling his name because suddenly he turned her around, pulling her flush against himself. Without a word he put his lips on hers. Ga Eul responded with equal eagerness, letting go of all the inhibitions. The two of them devoured each other with an unparalleled hunger, pulling the other closer.

Finally Yi Jung pulled back for breath and the two were left panting. The realization of what had happened hit Ga Eul and she tried to pull out of his embrace but he tightened his arms around her, not letting her go.

"Not again," he said fiercely, "I let you go once and have regretted it ever since. I'm not letting you go again."

"Yi Jung," she looked at him quizzically.

"Be mine Ga Eul," he said slowly, "I've wanted you for so long now. Come to me Ga Eul, please."

Ga Eul couldn't talk as she looked at his handsome features in the light that was filtering in from the windows. His eyes sparkled and he was looking at her with an expression she had never seen. She had yearned for a very long time and now, looking at him, her defenses were crumbling. Her eyelids fluttered shut as she slowly nodded. Yi Jung tightened his embrace around her, cuddling her close to himself.

"Yi Jung," Ga Eul murmured with her head buried in his chest, "I'll not go away again, I promise."

He sighed, "I won't let you. You're mine."

She smiled softly and kissed his lips slightly. She was about to say something when suddenly a rock song started playing. "Is that… your phone?" she asked surprised.

He looked sheepish as he let go of her and pulled out his phone. He quickly finished the call as she stared at him through narrowed eyes. "I thought you didn't have your phone with you?" she asked sharply.

He grinned slyly, "I lied, sue me. I wanted to spend time with you. It is Valentine's Day after all. Consider this a date."

Ga Eul wanted to be annoyed but found herself laughing, "You cheapskate! I refuse to accept this as a date. You want to get away with giving me just a can of coke and some chips and jerky? Not happening mister. You have to make up for this with a proper date."

He held up his hands in surrender, "As you wish."

She giggled, "Come on now, call someone and get us out of here."

"In a bit," he said pulling her in an embrace, "I just want to have you all to myself for a while."

Ga Eul smiled and snuggled closer to him. To be honest, she thought he had the right idea.


End file.
